They Aren't The Only Ones
by Lethy
Summary: Did you ever wonder if the Cullens aren't the only non human blood drinking vampires? What happens when a new family moves into forks?
1. A New Family In Town

Scorpi: Yo stupid Lethy! You've been taking too long to post things!

Lethy: Sorry sorry. *pouts in corner*

Scorpi: *points finger in her face* Bad Lethy! *looks up* Alright you know the drill. I don't own Twilight of course. Have fun.

* * *

I tapped my pencil idly in an inconsistent beat. The sound that was barely hearable to most the students was painfully annoying to me, but it was necessary. I couldn't just be still. It wasn't like anyone here was suspicious or anything. The only thing they thought was that we were similar to a family. I had put the walls around my mind about fifteen minutes ago to keep out the babble. I was still open to the calls of MY family though. I felt Jessie's gentle pry and let my mind concentrate on it ever so slightly so I could talk to him and he could talk to me.

*Yes?* I asked him

He wasn't shocked by my voice suddenly in his head because this is mostly how we had our private conversations anyway. *What's up?*

I didn't ask what he meant. *Well, they don't think we are TOO odd because apparently another family of vamps live here.*

*WHAT!!*

*Yeah, but they have golden to black eyes, they're vegetarians so I guess its fine*

*Shall we go say hi after school.*

*I think that would be a good idea. Just you and me though.*

*Alight.* He agreed easily. He knew as well as I did that things just went smoother with just the two of us...or should I say without Mabalene.

I felt another call.

*Call again if you need me.* I let my mind drift from Jessie's to Mikell's.

*How is she?*

*Last time she called she was fine. Overwhelmed a bit by the visions of death from all the new people but...overall she is dealing. Hey Mick, Jess and I are going to go introduce ourselves to a group of vamps that live in the area. Maybe you can take the others hunting?* I gently suggested, he wasn't fooled.

*In other words you want Maybelene out of where she can cause trouble.*

*Basically*

He chuckled mentally. *I guess it won't be too bad as long as Liam comes with us. I'll never understand what he did and still does see in her.*

*Even he hasn't figured that one out. And its been a century and a half*

I could feel his mental eye roll. *What about you two? You think you'll be ok.*

*Yeah, we just ate yesterday for one side of the question and as for the other, when can we not handle things on our own. I mean we were by ourselves for the like century before you all came along and I was by myself centuries before Jess.*

*Point taken. Have fun*

*Oh, you all can take the car so princess May doesn't have to run.*

*Got it*

I reclosed my mind, satisfied.


	2. Introductions

Lethy:Alright. I know I just kind of jumped into this so if anyone is confused on anything feel free to ask me any questions about the characters or anything else.

Scorpi: No confusing the readers Lethy, its not a nice thing to do.

Lethy: Yeah yeah, whatever. Review and tell me if you like it please!

* * *

"So, how was school?" I asked Jessie as we walked outside toward the woods.

"Same old same old." He sighed, tossing his arm casually over my shoulder.

*Race you!* He eyed me, the challenge was edged in his eyes.

As soon as we hit the trees we vanished from all human sight. The world flew by me in an instant as I stopped at the middle of a long driveway. A half a second later Jessie skidded to a stop next to me. I closed my mind so that the only one I was able to hear was Jessie.

*I WILL beat you one day* he winked at me

*Maybe*

We walked up the drive and to the door at a human pace. As I raised my hand to knock the door opened.

"Hello." A girl with black hair that stuck out in all directions answered the door.

"Alice, is someone here?" an immortal man in his late twenties peered out. "Um...Alice, you could have warned us."

"I thought it'd be a pleasant surprise. That and I didn't want the wolves to know until we talked to them."

The man glared gently at the girl.

"I'm sorry for intruding." I smiled at them. "My name is Kaylin, and this is my 'brother' Jessie. We just moved into town. If I had known that another family already lived here I wouldn't have intruded."

"How did you find out about us?" He prodded.

"I could see it in the students at the school's minds."

He was taken aback by that for a moment. "Well...Come...in." He opened the door further to let us in. I walked slowly, Jessie following me hesitantly. The room inside had 4 other vampires sitting as still as stone staring.

"Alice, I can't believe you didn't tell us they were coming." The smaller of the guys said.

"Sorry, But don't worry if they were going to cause trouble I would have told you. Take a peek at their eyes. They are golden, not red. They just moved last weekend. There are...4 others of them." She explained.

*She's gifted.*Jessie looked over at me.

I nodded.

The oldest of the men, the one that had been at the door introduced everyone "My name is Carlisle. This is my family: Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet, and Esme...This may seem odd to ask but...have I ever met you before?"

I stared at him for a moment, going through my memories. "Yes, in Italy. You were staying with the creeps who think they rule the world." I blinked at him.

Carlisle chuckled. "You were the first one I met that shared my view on my...appetite choice."

"And you were trying to convince those strong headed kids that they should change their minds."

"I believe that is the first time I have ever heard the Vultori called young." He blinked at me.

"Well..." I shrugged.

"Kaylin here isn't some youngster vampire either." Jessie spoke up for the first time.

"Hm...May I ask how old exactly?"

"Eh-hem?" The blonde girl interrupted.

"Oh yes. The wolves caught scent of them and are on their way here with Edward, Bella, and Nessie."

"How can you tell that? You can't see the wolves?" The biggest of the lot pointed out.

"Well, because my sight cuts off ten minutes from now." She said as if it should be obvious.

"You said their was 4 more of you?" the woman said, she gave off the impression of being the mother of the group. "Why aren't they here?"

"Well..." I was trying to figure out a good way to put it into words.

"Maybelene has a habit of leaving bad impressions." Jessie finished for me.

I watched all the eyes in the room flick to the blonde and the group started to laugh.

Jessie sent me a questioning look. I shrugged, I was trying to be polite and wasn't listening in on their thoughts.

"Would you like me to call them? They shouldn't be far."

"Um...Yes, they followed you here anyway. They will get here before everyone else." The black haired girl, alice deliberated.

"Jeez, they never listen." I lowered the walls around my brain enough to call out *come on in* to Mikell. A half a second later there was a knock at the door.

Alice opened the door again

"This is my family. Mikell, Sarah, Maybelene, and Liam." I introduced my wary family as they walked in. *May, behave.* I told her mentally.

*Whatever.* which for her might have been a yes.

Satisfied I turned my attention back to the family in front of me. Alice glared out the door and I could hear the sound of running feet. My family came to stand behind me facing the door.

Mikell reached out and touched my hand.

*Its ok.* I told him *They're non hostile far as I can tell. You can stay next to sarah if it makes you feel better.*

*Thanks.*

*So, why didn't you do what I TOLD you to do?*

*Give you a guess*

I sighed. *Liam didn't want to miss out if there was going to be a fight, and May thinks she is so perfect that we are unworthy to go anywhere without her permission or presence.*

*Basically.*

I laughed and two men and a girl with a baby in her arms walked in. The boy was a giant with shaggy black hair. He smelt...odd. I could almost hear May crinkling her nose in disgust.

The other guy gave me an odd look. "How are you doing that?"

"Doing what?" The sudden question surprised me.

"I can't hear you...then I can suddenly hear you talking to one of your friends and they talk back."

"Oh, you can read minds." I lowered the wall slightly so he could read my thoughts if he wished, but the problem was that I could now hear everyone else's thoughts as well. *Better? I was trying to be courteous to your family and not hear their thoughts. That is why my mind was closed.* I looked at him.

*I guess I can thank you for that. Most would just listen in.* he chuckled.

*If there was such a thing as most. Most don't even have to worry about hearing thoughts.*

*Very true. My name is Edward.*

*I'm guessing I don't have to tell you my name or my family's name.*

He smiled *No, I guess not.*

I grinned back. *I believe our silent conversation has everyone uncomfortable. Jessie is flipping out.* I didn't re raise my wall but I did focus slightly on Jessie's, *Chill Jess, I'm fine. Edward and I are simply talking. There is no reason to worry so much.* I could hear Edward's mental chuckle.

*How do you DO that? You are actually mentally speaking to them.*

*Simple, my power is different than yours. With practice though I'm guessing that you would also be able to answer mentally if you wanted to.*

*Hmmm...Anyway, this is Jacob Black, My wife Bella, and our daughter Renesme.*

*She's adorable.* I grinned at the baby. I could sense the pride gushing from him. His brother was testing the room to get the mood. He was shocked at how at ease Edward and I were standing there with our gazes locked. He shrugged and went to work calming the others down with his gift. *Sorry for invading your family's privacy.* I said as he noticed Jaspers thoughts caught my attention.

*Its fine. They don't have much with me around.*

*Thats probably true but YOU aren't some random person they just met.*

*True, but still I'm the one that asked you to drop your guard.*

"Yo, can the rest of us be in on the joke too?" Jacob interjected angrily.

"Agreed." Bella glared at her husband.

"I agree as well." spat May.

"May, hush."

Sarah reached out and touched my hand.

*Yeah, I'm fine Sarah love. Just talking. Sorry to worry you.*

She nodded, satisfied and let go of my hand.

*They reassured.*

*Yeah, May just has a...*

*I know what you mean* his eyes flicked to the blonde and I laughed.

"Uh, hello?" Jacob prodded.

"Their fine Jake." Edward told him. "They are moving in near by but they don't eat human blood."

"You just trust them right off?"

"Jake, its kinda different. I can hear their thoughts they aren't up to anything."

"Well I don't trust people when I don't even know their names." he scoffed."Well, Jacob Black, My name is Kaylin, this is my family Jessie, Maybelene, Liam, Sarah, and Mikell. Better."

"How did you know my name!?" He asked appalled.

"Edward told me." I shrugged.

"When?" He asked.

"She can read minds as well as...no better than I can." Edward said nonchalantly , putting his arm around Bella. "Bella love, give Renesme to Jake before he flips."

"I think Renesme would like to introduce herself actually." Bella said laughing. She placed the toddler on the ground and she walked toward me.

"Hello beautiful." I said kneeling down so that I was eyelevel with her. She gently touched the side of my face, though she didn't need to because I could still see into her mind.

*Hello Renesme* I told her.

*Hello. Kaylin.* she smiled broadly at me as she told me her story.

*Is that right?* she had made a funny comment about Jacob. Edward was laughing, but trying to stifle it.

I placed her back on the ground and she trotted over to Jacob who picked her up.

*I like her.* she told Jacob, touching his face. I grinned.

*Well...regardless the leader atleast needs to meet with Sam.* Jake grumbled mentally.

"Alright. So take me. I'll meet your other Alpha." I shrugged. "You four, GO HOME this time." I glared at Mikell then May.

"Fine. We'll be good little children and stay home." May grumbled.

"Jessie?"

*You aren't going to leave me behind, no matter what tactic you use so don't even try.* He told me so the others wouldn't hear.

Edward chuckled again. "Stubborn group you got Kaylin."

Jessie tossed his arm around my shoulder. "She needs one to keep up with her stubbornness."

"Yeah yeah." I grumbled.


	3. First Impressions

If any of you who have read my other twilight fanfic are worried this will be too similiar due to the matching DON'T WORRRY! The plotline after is COMPLETELY different.

* * *

I followed Jake outside. I had reclosed my mind to give them privacy. There was two other wolves sitting outside.

"This is Leah and Quil. Guys...and Leah, this is Kaylin and....Ok, dude I don't know your name." He looked at Jessie.

"I'm Jessie." Jessie gave a curt wave. "Yo."

The bigger of the two wolves nodded a hello. The other simply glared at us. Jake disappeared into the forest for a second, reemerging as a wolf.

Edward came to stand on the porch. "He says just to listen in it will make things simpler." He told me.

"Alright." I opened my mind just enough to hear Jake and Jessie. "Shall we go?"

*Yes, it will be quicker if we run. Stay close though or the other pack will attack you.*

"Got it." The wolves took off at an easy speed, and Jessie and I followed quickly behind them.

Jake began talking quickly to someone else, a voice I didn't recognize. The voice, Sam, agreed to peacefully meet with us. After that he howled

*Seth, Embry. We have a bit of a situation, meet us all at the boundary.*

*On our way.* one answered. *I'll go get Seth I don't think he could hear you where he is.

*Alright. Just hurry.* He came to a stop. I could smell the animal like scents all around this area. I remembered how Rosalie had reacted to this scent, but somehow it wasn't offensive to me...It was just odd. I touched Jessie's mind and found he thought it reeked.

*To each his own I guess...* I thought to myself.

There was a sound as the other wolves approached. They formed a loose circle around us

The largest of the group, second only by Jake came to stand in front of me.

*Kaylin is it?* he asked.

"Yes." I looked up at the male.

*What is it that brought you hear?*

"Simple, where we were before, if we had stayed there people would have started to get suspicious so we decided to move, and this was the easiest place to move to because of how much it rains, and we have never been here before so no one could recognize us."

*And you are like the Cullens?*

"Yes, we only hunt animals. Are eyes are all golden, untainted by red."

Jessie nodded in agreement, tense at my side.

The large wolf looked me up and down. *And what do the Cullens think of her?*

*Edward seems to like her, same with Renesme and Alice.*

*Hmmm... What do you say Jake?*

*Well...We might as well give them the same deal as we did the Cullens."

*We should revise it though.* Sam Corrected.

*Bought time you lot got here* Jake told two wolves that appeared behind us. I didn't turn to look at the newcomers, I was too drawn into the deliberations. *WHAT THE HELL!!! NO SETH!* I blinked at Jake's sudden fury, but put my hand on Jessie's arm before he could spring and try to protect me.

*How could you? On a LEECHING BLOODSUCKER!!* shrieked Leah.

*But...But...But...* the wolf in question stuttered.

*Would someone please tell me whats going on!* Sam barked.

*He IMPRINTED ON HER!* Jake yelled baffled.

This entire thing was throwing Jessie way off ease. He was about to freak.

*Jake, I got to get Jessie out of here. You all are freaking him out.* I told him mentally.

*Fine* Jake roared. *Take him home then go back to the Cullens!*

I nodded , closed my mind, and grabbed hold of Jessie's hand, jerking him into a run with me. I could hear a whimper behind us as we left.

* * *

"Chill out Jess, I'll be fine, don't worry. You stay here." I tried to soothe him so I could go back to the Cullens.

"CHILL? HOW CAN I CHLL? THEY WERE GOING TO ATTACK YOU!"

"Jess, if they were going to attack me then would they really have let us go?""THEN WHY DID YOU RUN?"

"So YOU wouldn't attack THEM."

He glared at me.

"You just take are of everyone here and chill ok? I'll be back soon." I tried to sooth him.

"NOT WITHOUT ME!"

"Yes without you. I'll be fine. I promise. You have officially earned a grounding for almost flipping out like that. Once everything is chilled then I'll take you along.""You are not going ALONE."

"Why not Jess? Am I breakable?"

"No...but?" his resolve wavered.

"Then stay here. I'll be back in time to get ready for school." It was past 1 in the morning at this point.

"Promise?"

"Yes, and if I'm not you can tear their entire damn house apart looking for me."

He sighed. "Fine."

* * *

I reached out to knock on the door and it opened before my hand even got close. "Come on in." Edward told me.

I walked in and took in the room. A furious looking girl sat crosslegged in the corner of the room. Jake leaned against the wall next to a couch and a sandy haired boy sat on the couch basically shaking.

"This is the first time I think I've seen you alone." Jacob pointed out.

I had my mind closed to give them all privacy. "Yeah, and THAT took a lot of convincing to manage. Jessie was NOT thrilled about THAT particular idea."

"He could have come."

"Yeah, if I wanted a nervous wreck of a vampire coming and being overly protective." I sat down on an empty recliner. The other vampires were spread throughout the room. The boy on the couch was staring at me.

Edward sat down next to his wife. "You probably want to know whats going on..."

"It would be helpful." I smiled.

"Lower your wall, it'll be easier that way."

I did as he said and lowered my mental wall, but only to Edward and Jake...somehow I was getting the feeling that opening it to everyone at this moment in time would be a mess.

"Jake, how about you describe it. Then Renesme can try to tomorrow."

*Let's see.* His mind turned to Rensme and the way that his world revolved around her because of the "imprint". Then he thought of the others that had imprinted. , Quil and Claire(a two year old, I laughed as he pictured Quil, as the much abused nanny), and the more grown up ones Sam and Emily, Paul and Rachel, Jared and Kim. I quickly grasped the concept of it...it was like their entire existence belonged to that person. It took me a minute to realize that is what had apparently happened to me. I turned and looked at Seth for the first real time.

He was adorable. Just looking at him made me want to smile. I hadn't noticed before, but him...I wanted to protect him...to stay near him...It was so odd....

*I was wrong wasn't I? You and Jessie? You two aren't together.* Edward asked.

*No. He's my brother through and through* I was finding it difficult to get my thoughts away from Seth long enough to answer him. My eyes darted to the clock. *And he is going to be a VERY pissed brother if I don't leave but...*

*Go, process what we told you. Seth isn't going anywhere. And it will probably be easier to think AWAY from him.* Edward chuckled mentally.*Maybe...*

*Go before that brother of yours comes to..."tear the house apart looking for you" was it.*

I laughed out loud this time. The sound made Seth smile for the first time I noticed, that made me grin.

"Kaylin, your loosing focus." Edward prodded.

I stuck my tongue out at him and closed my mind off.

"Cheater." he mumbled.

"Maybe." I noticed that Seth was biting his lip to keep from laughing. I smiled and stood up. "Fine then I gotta go keep my promise I guess." I walked toward the door.

"Wait!" Seth jumped up, "You all have been sitting in complete silence! Does she even know whats going on!?"

"Yeah" I winked at him. "I'm like Edward in a way. I can read minds if I want to."

"But what about me? I haven't been able to talk to you at all. I haven't gotten to explain it."

"Seth, she can't stay here much longer, she needs to go to school and her family will get worried if she doesn't show soon." Edward said gently, in his persuasive voice.

"But..." He was as reluctant to let me go as I was to leave.

"I'll be back. I still need to finish the conversation I was having with Jake and Sam before. Remember? I won't disappear for good, don't worry." I waved and darted out the door.


	4. Story Time

That day Jess and I zoned out through most our classes. I "showed" him what had happened and the entire concept mind boggled him. By the time I had replayed the events we were sitting outside by ourselves on a picnic table.

"And...what do you think about him?" he asked. He had been the first to ask.

If I could have blushed in that instant I would have. "I..."

"You like him! Thats AMAZING! I NEVER THOUGHT IT WAS ACTUALLY GOING TO HAPPEN!!!" He got up, grabbed my arms and lifted me into a spinning hug, laughing.

"But...what do I do...?" I asked when he had finally settled down enough to put me down.

"You're asking me? The one person in our family who has as little love experience as you?"

"Good point..." I muttered, laying down on the bench.

"But anyway, I'm rooting for you. Do you want the others to know?"

"They probably should although...I'm not sure if May will let me live it down. Do you want to come with after school?"

"We could just skip the rest of the day." he suggested.

"We'll earn reputations fast that way." I pointed out

"So?" He laughed.

The thought of seeing Seth again pushed me over the line. "Alright. Go tell Mikell. So he knows he can have my car.

"Its kind of annoying having the Mikell and Sarah playing at an age where they don't have their licenses." I sighed.

"You say that every time."

"I know."

He reached over and messed up my hair.

* * *

Lethy: Haha! I'm going to be mean, no more until I get 5 reviews!

Scorpi: *Pouts* and you were about to start posting the twist too...

Lethy: Shhh! Don't tell them that!

Scorpi: But you all were about to go see...

Lethy: *clamps her hand over his mouth*


	5. Histories

Lethy: Alright I lied. But it isn't technically the next chapter.

Scorpi: You still posted before and it isn't even the...

Lethy: Shut it Scorpi. I realized I should give a little background on my clan.

* * *

Kaylin: When she was born is unknown by anyone but her and Jessie but she is OLD, like she was atleast around during ancient greek times old. Older than the Vultori by far. Her power is quite a bit like Edward and Auro's. Except it goes even farther. She has about the same track record as far as Carlisle. She was changed around the age of 17. She has long red hair and of course you know what her eyes are like.

* * *

Jessie: During the Spanish inquisition Kaylin heard mental screams and automatically ran toward it. She ran on pure instinct, never even thinking. When she arrived in a small village she found a boy writhing in agony as the flames consumed him. Again she acted automatically, she bolted forward and ripped him from the stake. She ran with the screaming teenager nestled in her arms. She changed him as soon as they were far enough away. The rest of his story you shall find out later. Jessie's age was 16.

* * *

Next came Mikell: Mikell was a 16 year old shot in a war and Jessie felt pity for him and changed him. He was lonely and sad for a long time until...

* * *

Sarah: Kaylin had a very strong pull at her mind and she found herself acting automatically as she had with Jessie. In moments she found herself in a mental institution in front of a young girl. She was around 14. She stole the girl away and it was Mikell that changed her as he couldn't stop himself due to how her blood sang to him, but Kay stopped him before he could do any damage. Mikell was devoted to her from then on. Sarah has the power to see how someone will die, so she is VERY sensitive when meeting new people.

* * *

Maybelene and Liam: I might as well do these two together. They were fiancés before they were attacked by a random newborn vampire. The newborn was very dumb and left them half alive instead of sucking them dry as it was distracted by a bus full of people. That is how Kaylin found them.

* * *

Scorpi: Oh, so that's why you cheated you wanted to explain their pasts!

Lethy: Yes, I told you that earlier. *Rolls eyes* Now I'll make good on my promise. If you're confused by any of this let me know, but No more til I get 5 reviews. Laterz love you all Lethy


	6. Visitor

Scorpi: LIAR!!!!!!!

Lethy: I had to! I'm leaving in like four days. If I don't post now even if there are five reviews when I'm gone I won't be able to post!

Scorpi: You still LIED!

Lethy: I know that...but still...I thought you wanted me to post this part.

Scorpi: BUT YOU LIED!

Lethy: *sight* I give up...

* * *

Jessie and I raced to the Cullens house again, this time when we got there Jake was playing in the yard with Renesme with everyone watching and smiling. Seth was laying on the porch next to Edward and Leah was hidden in the trees.

*That him?* Jessie thought to me.

*Yep.* I smiled. Jessie saw my grin and my grin seemed to be contagious.

Edward was the first to notice our approach. He grinned and tapped Seth's large head. The sandy brown wolf raised his head and a wolfy grin spread across his face. I almost burst out laughing. The wolf barked at Jake who turned his head to look at me. Seth's eyes were begging.

"Fine, go ahead." Jake waved him off and Seth darted toward the trees.

I went to go kneel next to Renesme and Jake and Jessie went to go sit on the porch with the others. Renesme Grinned at me and held out her hand to touch my face. I lowered my face so that it was in her reach and she touched it.

She was showing me Seth pacing around everywhere not sitting still until Uncle Jaz made everyone calm. I laughed. I could hear Edward laughing behind me as he told the surprised Jessie and Bella what Nessie had just told me. Seth burst back out of the trees in loose sweat pants and a t-shirt. I could already feel myself smiling.

"Hey Kaylin...Will you do me a favor and lower that wall...it makes me uncomfortable when I can't hear anyone besides Bella." Edward prodded.

"What are you talking about?" Seth wanted to know, looking from me to Edward then helplessly at Jake.

I nodded and lowered my wall. Sound filled my mind till I restrained it to a dull roar.

*Will someone tell me whats going on? Please! Everyone knows more about her than me! Its not FAIR!* Seth was mentally whining.

I couldn't handle it. I held onto my stomach as I burst out laughing. *He sounds just like a little kid! Its perfect! "Its not fair!!!"*

Edward put his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

"What is it?" Bella asked him, putting her hand on his arm.

He grabbed her hand and held it. "These two have...amusing thoughts. Seth just so you know, she can read thoughts better than I can." He began laughing again.

Seth blushed deep red and looked down before looking back up at me and grinning sheepishly.

The look was completely clashing with how tall he was and the tough look he had that it only made me laugh harder.

*I like this kid. This is the most I've seen her laugh in a century...or atleast since May joined our family.* Jessie approved which made Edward lose his cool and begin to laugh again. I noticed for the first time then that I couldn't hear Bella.

I got my laughter under control and sat up looking at her. "I can't hear you." I told her.

"Yeah, my mind works as a shield. No one can touch it." She smiled self-consciously

"Not even Jane and Aelic." Edward confirmed.

Suddenly Alice jolted up into a standing position. I could see her vision as clearly as she could, and so could Edward.

"DAMN IT! ITS BEEN LESS THAN A YEAR!" he roared.

Bella's eyes widened. "What do they want again? Theres no way they're going to try to attack again is there?"

"No." Alice said coming out of her daze. "They just want to meet with Us...or rather have us meet them. They want Edward, Carlisle, and me to go."

It was easy to see they did NOT like that idea, and neither did the rest of the group.

"I could go with as well if you'd like. It has been a while since I have seen that particular group of...men..." I put in.

Bella looked at me suspiciously, "Why would you want to go? You just met us?"

I looked at Edward. *I can see what happened last time in your minds. He will stop at nothing to get you guys. If you want I'd be willing to help get you back in one piece. Jessie would come to. Hell he'd run there if I told him he wasn't allowed to fly with me.*

"Edward, it will help with her...I think." Alice put in.

*I'd feel better with more of us." Edward agreed slowly. "Carlisle?"

"...I'd feel better with you around. You know them fairly well....since you were living with them for a short time like I did." he agreed.

"How soon will he be coming?" Jasper spoke up. "And I'm not being left behind."

"Jaz, someone has to stay here and watch out for Nessie. If we all leave, she'll have to come and that will cause problems all around." Alice said gently.

"But..."

"Trust me Jaz. We'll be fine with Kaylin and Jessie."

*But I don't trust them!* Jasper thought.

I immediately liked him. He was blunt but honest

*Glad you approve.* Edward said mentally.

"Anyway back to Jasper's other question, When?"

"Now...I think The wolves are in my way, I can't see."

Edward stretched his mind. "Damn, it's Demetri. He'll be here in an hour. They're not sent around this area specifically for us. They were just told to invite us over on their way home. What do we want to do?"

I spread my mind and found them just as he did. I snorted. *Yeah, their best tracker sent on a basic recon trip.*

*Hush, no need to worry them. I only meant they mean us no problems.*

"You know, that is very annoying. Do you want to start to let the rest of us mere mortals....well sorta..." Jake stuttered, "In on the conversation."

Edward rolled his eyes but still talked only to me. *So do you want to be here when they are?"

"Probably not...We'll go pack while you talk to them....I'll come back..." I looked at Alice.

"In 3 hours. That should do it." she glared t the wolves again.

*Jessie?*

*I'm not getting left behind right?*

*No. Let's go* We took off into an immediate run.

"Wait...whats going on?" Seth whimpered.

* * *

"But where are you two going?" Sarah asked, sitting on my bed(not that the thing was actually used for sleeping. It was used more for when I was reading an so on).

"The Vultori have called my new friends for a visit." I answered while I packed. "And its been a while since I've visited the creeps."

"Why do you care?" May was leaning against the door.

"Good question...I like them." I shrugged.

"Whatever." She shrugged and left again.

*Is there something you're not telling me?* Sarah popped into my mind and I smiled.

*I'll tell you when I figure it out myself. How does that sound.* I stood and closed my bag. I leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "See you when we get back. Mikell is in charge of the others and you're in charge of Mikell...but don't tell him the last part. Make sure everyone behaves and have everyone stay clear of the reservation. They don't want us there and they will kill us...don't tell Liam the last part of that statement."

"Jeez go already. You sound like a mother leaving her kids alone for the first time. You HAVE gone away before you know."

"Yeah yeah." I laughed.

Jessie was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. We walked outside and got into Liam's LARGE truck.(the other boys had taken car so they could go on a weekend hunting trip.)

* * *

Carlisle let us in. I lowered the walls around my mind as I stepped in. Seth and Jacob were conked out on the couch. Edward, Alice, and Carlisle had their odds and ends bags next to the wall.

*The flights in an Hour.* Edward told me.

*Then we should probably go.* I shrugged.

*There is...something you should know...Seth's coming with...*

*WHAT!* I mentally shrieked.

He cringed. *He begged Jake who thinks a wolf should be along anyway because it might have to do with Renesme and Seth doesn't really want to be too separated from you so...Jake agrees...Jeez, didn't take you long to get protective.*

I growled at him and Jasper jumped up, immediately protective of Edward."Jaz, its fine. She's just not happy about...part of the plan..." He turned to Jasper.

Jessie put his hand on my arm *What wrong?*

*Seth's coming* I growled mentally.

*It's alright Kay...It's not like he's fragile or anything.* He was trying to soothe me.

"Whatever. Let's go. Meet you all there" I growled out loud this time.

Edward was trying not to laugh as I stormed out.

"Now who doest that little episode remind you of" Emmet laughed.

I slammed the truck door shut and then the engine roared to life. Jessie hopped into the car as I tore out the drive way.


	7. Plane Ride

Scorpi:*does a dance around the room singing* Liar, liar, liar!

Lethy: SHUT UP ALREADY SCORPIOUS!

* * *

By the time I had gotten to the airport I had settled down. Jessie and I waited for a few minutes for the others to arrive. When they got there Seth was looking at me with an apologetic, guilty look. My anger dissolved.

*Damn it* I grumbled mentally.

Alice glared at Seth as she handed me the ticket. "I cant see ANYTHING thanks to you Mutt!"

I growled and Seth and Alice turned startled.

Edward read my thoughts and laughed again. *I swear you have one of the most amusing minds I have ever seen into...except for Bella.* He walked toward security.

"Hey, will someone please tell me why I was growled at." Alice jogged to catch up with him, Carlisle following behind

I was fuming once again. Jessie tugged at my elbow and I walked forward obediently. *He probably thinks I'm some retarded lunatic.*

*Actually I have yet to hear of a werewolf every thinking badly of their imprinted person.* Edward answered mentally.

*Thanks for that.* I mumbled and closed my mind so I could brood alone.

"Umm...Kaylin?" My head spun as Seth said my name for the first time.

I turned and smiled at him. "Yeah Seth." He stopped midstep for a second then continued.

"Are you mad?" He asked, he glanced over at me, guilt was plain on his face.

"Was" I sighed. It was impossible for me to stay mad at this kid...or just with him around in general.

"I'm sorry" he murmured.

I walked through the metal detector and waited for him. "Don't be" I grabbed my backpack off the belt and slipped my shoes back on. I noticed he had to duck slightly through the metal detector. I was used to everyone being taller than me except for Sarah, but I now realized JUST how tall he was. I shook my head as he grabbed his bag and we scurried off to catch up with the others.

When we got to our gate we still had 15 minutes before it was time to board. I pulled my ipod out of my bag and sat crisscross in a seat, resting my elbows on my thighs. Seth eyed me.

"Want an ear?" I offered him an ear bud.

He took it hesitantly. I settled down, looking down at the ipod that I held in both of my hands.

Seth chuckled at me.

"What?" I asked turning to look up at him where he sat in the seat next to me.

"You just look so...well...human." he laughed.

I mock glared at him and he choked off his laugh midstream. His apparent worry of upsetting me made me laugh. "So...what music do you like?" I asked as he pouted due to being teased

"What do you have?" He looked down at the thing like it was going to bite him.

"You name it. I'm a techy so...I kinda increased the memory on it by...a lot..." I laughed.

He grinned. "So technical."

"Thanks, I try." I grinned at him smugly at the same time as I tapped the touch screen. Three days Grace began to play. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the others sitting, laughing at us.

*Oh, shut up* I told Edward, Jessie, and Alice. Edward just laughed harder and Jessie stuck his tongue out at us.

* * *

Somehow it ended up that Seth and I were sitting together on the plane. I got the feeling that it had been Alice's idea but... I wasn't about to open my mind to find out. I was having too much fun with Seth. We spent the first hour of the plane ride talking...well...Seth asked questions and I answered them mostly. It was adorable how curious he was about what I had done before forks.

"All out of questions?" I asked as he yawned.

"Nah" He grinned but his eyelids dropped and he fell asleep instantly.

His unconscious body slumped sideways till his head leaned against my shoulder. I smiled and closed my eyes. I noticed for the first time how warm he was. It was the most comfortable thing I had EVER felt.

*Kay* it was a mental call. I could barely hear it since my walls were up.

*What?* I asked grumpily.

*See. I call just like that and she can hear me.*

*Well...now that your science experiment is done. I'm going to sleep.*

*Can I listen in? Please?*

*No! It will take away from my concentration.* I pulled a blanket out from under my seat without disturbing Seth, who still slept on my shoulder, and settled it around me in case I stopped breathing it would keep anyone from noticing. That done I, I settled my head back and let it go limp. It rested against the top of seth's head.

My walls on my mind fell completely away and my bubble took its place. My mind was no longer protected by the walls that I normally have to concentrate on, instead I ignored the background babble. The music to my latest composition filled my mind. It was a combination of piano and acoustic guitar this time. I pieced the harmonies together and started to add more instruments and voice parts. Soon it was as if I was conducting a symphony of kinds in my mind. The piano and guitar kept as a constant base the entire time while the other instruments complimented and harmonized with them. Once I was satisfied with the arrangement I filed it away and awoke back in reality.

The flight attendant was a few seats from our spot. I shook Seth's shoulder

*That was amazing.* Edward told me. *Do you always do that?*

*Just when I'm bored.* Seth was just coming to. "Seth, food!" I whispered

That wok him up. "Huh?" his head shot up.

The flight attendant gave us the selection, smiling warmly.

"Which one has the most food?" Seth asked.

She seemed taken aback by the question "Um...the spaghetti I think..." she mumbled.

"Then I'll take one of those." He said without hesitating.

"And you miss." she didn't seem to be expecting me to actually ask for something.

"The same." I answered grinning.

Seth and the stewardess stared at me shocked before her eyes darted to the others. I worked hard to keep my face composed as she walked to finish the orders with a bemused look on her face.

Seth looked down at me questioningly.

"You seemed hungry." I shrugged winking.

He grinned back at me. "Thanks."

"No problem." I settled back.

* * *

"Ok...now thats impressive." I marveled at the sheer amount of food Seth could eat. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked down at the two empty trays stacked in front of him.

He popped the last bite into his mouth. "What, This snack?"

"I'd hate to see your pack's pizza bill." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, lucky for us they give us a discount. You know, excessive returning customers and all." He grinned.

"Still" I mock shuddered and shook my head.

"Uh-huh." he glared at me.

I grinned.

*Kaylin?* the mental call was softer than usual, a less familiar mind.

*Yes Edward?*

*Will you sleep again? Its soothing.*

*Yes please!* Jessie agreed.

"Fine..." I sighed.

Seth looked down at me startled. "Fine what?"

"Edward and Jessie are asking for something. Do you want to hear?"

"Um...sure..." he looked down at me unsure

"Can I borrow your shoulder again?"

"Um..."

"What do you think I'm going to do? Bite you?"

He grinned. "Maybe."

I rolled my eyes and lay my head on his shoulder. I dropped my wall and focused on Jessie.

*Any requests?*

*Sarah's song.* He answered immediately.

I focused my mind to Seth as well now as I let the music begin. The changing melody swirled around in my head. Since it was a completed piece I didn't have to focus, I could just listen. It's melody was made up of violin, piano, acoustic guitar, and flute. It was a soft song. The ending cord "played" and I reopened my eyes. Seth stared down at me dumbfounded.

*Bravo* Jessie applauded.

"That was cool." a grin broke Seth's shocked expression. I reclosed my mind.

"Thanks."

"Hello, this is your captain speaking."


	8. Volturi

Lethy: *holds hand over scorpi's mouth* This is going to be my last post before I leave. Thanks for reading so far. If I don't have more reviews when I get back I'm not going to post until I do. This time I'll keep that threat. *winks* so review ok?

* * *

There was a limo waiting for us when we arrived at the airport. A thin girl showing too much skin sat in the back silently as it drove. Jessie and Seth sat on either side of me, tensed and ready for attack. The windows were so tinted that it was impossible to tell when we arrived till the car stopped . The girl led us through the dark garage. Seth walked possessively close beside me. I was shocked he hadn't changed yet. We stepped into an elevator and it shot up. When the doors slid open we were in a circular, well lit room.

I rolled my eyes. "Always the show offs." I said loudly. The woman that was leading us glared over at me.

"Kitten?!" Auro called from inside an open doorway. I sighed aggravated by the use of his nickname for me. The creep walked out, a big grin on his face. I grimaced then put a similar smile on my face stepping forward, to Seth's complete hatred. Auro offered me his hand for me to shake, I glared at it but accepted.

He sighed. "Always so over protective of that mind of yours." He released my hand and I stepped back into the group of friends. "Bella, Edward, Alice, Carlisle, and Jessie I see you are always near by Kitten here....and Oh, you brought a guard dog." he seemed delighted.

Seth growled at my side.. I placed my hand on his arm. He stopped growling and looked down at me for a second then nodded.

"Oh, has the puppy fallen for the Kitten?" It was my turn to growl. The elevator door opened behind us.

"Kay..." Edward tried to warn, he didn't finish. It didn't matter though. I had heard the approach.

I spun, crouched, and brought my foot up under the attacker's armpit in the same instant.

"Felix, I do thing I've already given you my opinion on you touching me. Remember? It was really simple, DON'T!" I said in an overly sweet voice. I jerked myself into a graceful backflip. The effect slingshot Felix across the room. He hit the wall, hard, at the same time that my feet landed gently beneath me on the ground. The wall cracked as he slid to the floor. There was a large hole in the wall now. "Auro, I apologize for putting a hole in your home...again."

"Don't worry my dear Kitten. As always Felix was being unforgivably rude. I wonder...do you still refuse to do training for my fighters?" he smiled sweetly.

"You already know my answer to that. I'm only here to visit with my new friends." I indicated the others and stepped back again so that I was between the trembling Seth and Jessie. I indicated with my head that I should take Seth away from Auro to Edward. I grabbed his arm and nodded forward to Jessie. Together we walked to the couches across the room. Seth sat down in one of the chairs so he could watch the conversation behind us.

Felix had apparently followed us to the couch. "Day, did you have to throw me so hard?" Felix shook the rubble out of his hair and at me. He was attempting to be playful, but I found his banter only tiring and annoying.

"Oh, stop complaining, its not like you're hurt or anything." I crossed my arms as he leaned his elbows on the back of the couch and leaned over it so that his head was just next to and above mine.

"That is true." He leaned over and grabbed a lock of my hair and played with it between his fingertips. Seth snarled.

"What ? Is this stinky mutt your body guard? Since when have you needed a body guard? Why didn't you just call me?" He teased.

"Felix, do you want me to show you why you wouldn't suffice as a good body guard for me?"

"I always do gorgeous." he purred.

I stood, successfully freeing my hair from his grip. "Alright. Let's go."

Jessie was laughing now. Seth glared at him. "Don't worry Seth. Kay ain't breakable." Jessie reached out and ruffled my hair. Seth gave me a desperate look but I only winked and followed Felix out. Jessie led Seth behind us. Auro seemed to have noticed our challenge and was interested. He motioned for the others to follow.

"So Felix, are you going to lose with pride and fight by yourself?"

"Do you think I'm dumb?"

"Ah so Demetri as well. I'm guessing he's back. The drive here was slow enough by vampire standards for him to arrive plenty before us, especially if he was on the plane before us."

"You're too smart for your own good." He grinned down at me possessively.

I rolled my eyes, disliking his prying eyes. "No, I'm as smart as my age, a quality you apparently didn't pick up."

He put his hand to his chest. "That hurts Kay. You're so mean."

"You'll live...well...sort of."

"Hey, no need to be cruel."

"How is that being cruel? You enjoy what you are."

He tossed his arm casually over my shoulder, too casually. Jessie hissed a warning to him.

"Yes yes, I know." Felix took his arm off. "Don't touch your precious princess sister. Jeez, you have the worst sister complex."

I growled.

"Fine fine. I won't pick on your brother either." He fell silent. Auro chuckled behind us.

We came in on a training ground of sorts. Felix led the way. Demetri already stood sitting on the edge of the lowered floor of the "fighting ring".

"I figured it wouldn't take long." Demetri laughed.

"No duh. Felix knows how to get on my nerves. This always happens in the first ten minutes." I crossed my arms over my chest and stepped down into the ring.

"What did you do this time? She's really pissed." Demetri looked at my face.

"I insulted her new pet." Felix pointed to Seth over his shoulder as he followed me into the ring.

"I'm not sure I want to help you this time. She looks ready to tear someone to pieces." even as he said this he stepped so that he was in a strategic position with Felix.

"Oh don't worry Demetri. Its not someone. Its just Felix...and maybe the creeps." I shot a look up at Auro. My comment greatly amused him.

"Are you guys going to start or what?" I placed one hand on my hip waiting.

* * *

A few seconds later I was sitting ontop of Felix's chest leaning back, my hand taking my weight and putting it on Demetri's chest. "Well, that wasn't very exciting now was it?" I sighed looking up at Auro. "I held back on them too."

"Would you get off?" Felix complained. I jumped to my feet in a quick movement. Jessie was waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Nice." He slapped me a high five.

"Beautiful as ever kitten." Auro applauded. "Now, I do believe that our meal will be arriving soon. I'm going to guess that you will not like being here for that. Demtri, will you take them to the hotel?" He waved to the vampire that was now dusting off his clothes.

"Fine fine. Just don't let me just get scraps." he walked over and past us.

I looked over at Seth who was shaking. The two of us were at the end of the line following Demetri. Suddenly he reached out and grabbed my hand. I looked up at him as we walked reaching my mind to his.

*Seth...Are you ok?* I asked gently.

*No.* he glared down at me.

*Seth...were you...worried?*

*YES! THOSE TWO ARE PROBABLY THREE TIMES YOUR SIZE AND YOU WERE TAKING THEM BOTH ON!*

The thought had never occurred to me that he might be worried. *My matches with Demetri and Felix are just common to me every time I come here.* I shrugged.

*How often do you come here?* He stared down at me shocked.

*About every couple of decades or so.* I sighed.

*Why? You don't seem to like it much.*

*Well, that's simple. I'm one of the few, if not only vampire that is older than them. That scares the crap out of them so they like to have an eye on me. I'll always regret the day I accidentally met them, but anyway, if I don't show up every so often they come to find me and....they tend to ruin whatever peace you get stabilized for yourself. I haven't been here for probably half a century now so Felix was especially ready to challenge me. He likes me, to my utter disgust.*

*Jessie seems to be familiar with this place to. Did he come from here?*

*Heck no. I made Jessie. He and me have been inseparable since then. I made him during the Spanish Inquisition. First blood that I ever had, but the point of me having it was to change him, not to eat him. He goes with me everywhere, including my visits here.*

*Is Jessie the...only blood you've ever had?*

*No, but the only other one is Sarah. The youngest of my family. I couldn't leave her in that asylum.*

*What about Jessie? Has he ever drank?*

*Twice, once when he changed Mikell and once when he was newborn.*

*But newborns are supposed to be hard to control...how did you manage to keep him from killing more.*

I didn't know if I could answer that one. I knew exactly how I did it. I hadn't given Jess a choice in the matter. *I used my full power.* I closed my mind off again. Jessie saw the look on my face as we walked out into the cool night. I didn't have to tell him what was bothering me. He came to walk next to Seth and me.

"Kay, I wouldn't trade you giving me that order for anything, so stop beating yourself up." He reached out and ruffled my hair. I tried to smile at him.

* * *

Lethy: REVIEW OR ELSE!!!! *laughs maniacally!* Ok...i think I've had too much sugar


	9. IMPORTANT

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Alright guys, the time for my trip has come. I'm leaving for six weeks and won't be able to post on anything till I get back. Beware though, I'm currently posting more than one stories, when I get back the order that I'll post in and the speed in which I post new chapters will all depend on the number of reviews I get while I'm gone. If you want the story your reading on to get posted on quickly you'd better put up a review.**

**See you all when I get back. **

**Lethy**


End file.
